A purification process is known from German Patent 28 19 527 and serves to provides a finely purified solution having a calcium concentration not in excess of 0.08 mg/1. Details of the coarse purification and fine purification are also found in German Patent 36 37 939 and from the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,003.